


Tales from the Road

by 472583



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Hatred, Headcanon, Magic, Multi, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/472583/pseuds/472583
Summary: Living as a wandering trader is a challenging life. Ella expected that. But what other choice is there? To live out her days hiding inside the walls of her home town? She wanted to see the world, for all its beauty and its danger, and she won't let the latter ruin the former. This is the life she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

The horses trot at a slow pace through the forest, both to avoid hitting any leaves hanging close to the ground, and to allow the donkeys to keep up with the caravan. It's been a good day of travel from Kreig's Beacon, and if the pace is kept up, they should be reaching New Auhert in no time. However, the sun will be falling over the horizon shortly. It's too dangerous to move during the dark, so the best option is to sleep through it. Thankfully, at just the right moment, the caravan leaves the forest, revealing the wonderous Hecathian Plains, the stretch as far as the eye can see to the east. Some hills are scattered to the north, the tiniest bit of snow glimmering in their peaks. The whole of the land shows no sign of intervention by the hand of Man, except for the trail they travel along.

\- We'll be stopping now. - Augustus orders, as he slows his horse to a stop. The caravan follows suit. - We'll set up camp, eat and rest.

\- You sure, boss? - Mina questions. - we just left the forest. Don't you think we're still too close?

\- We can see all around us, so there's no problem.

\- If you say so.

\- Alright, folks. - He jumps off his horse and begins unpacking one of the donkey's chests. - Get to work. We need to have the camp set up before sunset.

The team does as their leader commands. Mina, Dorian, Ella and Sirius put their respective tents in place. The structures can do little else to protect them but to provide a simple barrier between them and whatever monsters lurk deep within the darkness of the night. They do, however, break the line of sight, which is sufficient not to draw the attention of most mobs and give them some much needed security. Ella and Dorian have been out here in the roads for only a day, but the rest of the crew has been travelling for a few years. They know from experience that when they step out of their tent in the morning, they'd be fools not to check the surroundings for wandering zombies, skeletons, spiders or, heavens forbid, creepers. Dorian ties the horses and the donkeys by their leashes onto a fence he placed near the camp, and feeds each of them some wheat.

The camp is ready, as requested, before the final rays of sunlight fade into nothing. Augustus takes some coal, a few sticks, and a couple of planks into his trusted crafting table, making a small campfire that he places in the center of the settlement. As the smoke rises from the warming flame, Mina is quick to take out some of their raw meat, and cooks it over the fire. The wanderers all sit around it, in the comfortable grass, wait patiently for their food to be ready, and then enjoy their meal.

\- This job we got sure is amazing. - The caravan's leader delights as he bites down on his chicken. - And pretty unusual too.

\- Not all too common, that's for sure. - Mina responds. - Can't believe someone trusted us to take these horses to New Auhert.

\- It's big money with these things. Hey, maybe one day, we'll have our own.

\- Haha. Sure would love that, boss. Sure would. When we can afford it, I mean.

The two laugh together for a second, but stop when they notice their companions do not follow. Ella and Dorian are new to the team. From the look on their faces, it's easy to see they aren't exactly comfortable around them yet.

\- Well...- Augustus says. - Ella. Dorian. I've said this already but, I'll say it again. You two are welcome to the team.

\- Ummm. - Ella stutters. - Thanks, Mr. Gray.

\- Please, please, Mr. Gray is so formal. Call me 'boss'. Or just Augustus.

\- Ok...sorry, boss.

\- Listen, I know things were...kind of half assed back in Kreig's Beacon. I'm sorry about that. We really wanted to get moving.

He's not wrong. It all happened so suddenly. One moment, the two of them were living in their small apartment in Kreig. The very next second, they were talking to Augustus, quite desperate to get new recruits for his caravan. And then, there they were, hopping along the open roads of Ondoria. It's everything they ever wanted. Yet at the same time, a bit too much to take in, in such a short time.

\- I mean, we've barely introduced each other! - Augustus continues. - I should probably fix that now, I don't want any akwardness between the five of us. We have to stick together, after all. So, once again: name's Augustus. I'm the one in charge of the caravan. I'm a decent blacksmith, and I know a thing or two about barter. Pleased to meet you two.

The man stretches his hand towards the recruits, who in turn, shake it in respect.

\- It's good to meet you too, boss.- Ella replies.

\- That is Mina, our archer. - He points to the woman clad in leather armor. - Bow or crossbow, it doesn't matter, she'll hit you with an arrow to the head from 100 blocks away.

\- I don't mean to brag, but I won't deny it either. - She smiles. - If we ever get attacked, I'll be sure to prove it. Nice to meet you, Ella. And you too, Dorian.

\- The feeling is mutual. - The young witch responds.

\- And of course, this is Sirius, our brewer. Makes the best potions in this corner of Ondoria, for sure. If any of you gets a serious injury, he'll be the one to fix you right up!

Sirius nods his head.

\- Greetings. - The disembodied voice speaks inside their heads. The way he stares, his mouth not moving at all...Dorian finds it unsettling.

\- And greetings to you too, Sirius. - Ella says.

When she utters those words, Dorian's eyes narrow, and ever so silently, he mumbles to himself for a second.

\- Dorian? - Augustus calls his attention, catching him off guard. - You said something?

\- No, sir.

\- Well, then do. Come on now, can't let Ella speak for you all the time, right?

\- My...my name is Dorian. As you know, I'm a warrior. I've trained with the sword and shield my whole life. Any damned monster that comes near, I'll fight it off.

\- Glad to hear it.

\- And I'm Ella. - The girl announces. - I'm...an enchantress. I know plenty about Magic and its applications. I can give your gear some decent enchantments.

\- Now that is nice to hear. - Mina interjects. - I've heard tale after tale about enchanted bows. How they'll rip a mob's head clean off its shoulders with a single arrow! Is it true?

\- With the proper level of Power enchantment, it can be done. It's quite difficult to achieve it, though.

\- Ah, man! Can you imagine it, boss? One arrow, and it goes down! I'be unstoppable, I tell you.

\- It sure would save ammunition too. If you can deliver on that, Ella, you sure will earn your place in the group.

\- I can do it, boss. As soon as I have acess to a proper library, I'll get right on it.

\- Good.

It feels great to be appreciated. All these years, Ella could only feel as if she was wasting her life away, sorting the few handful of books the library of Kreig's Beacon had at its disposal, making just enough money to stay afloat. Despite the warnings from the villagers, she knew that if she wanted actual fullfilment in her life, she had to go out into the world. Dorian felt the exact same way. They waited so long for someone to show up that would take them. Dorian tried to enter the many mercenary groups that passed through the village, but none would have him. At some point he even considered joining one of the kingdom's legions, but both of them wanted to get away from the rigid way of life imposed onto them, and the army was as such, not worth the trouble of being subjected to such a disciplined environment. They wanted freedom! And this band of traders, down in numbers with the death of one of its members, was the only one willing to take them in.

\- This applies to you too, Dorian. - Augustus says. - I trust you won't disappoint in the heat of battle. The roads are dangerous, and we need to defend our goods.

\- I won't let you down, sir. - He states with determination. - I'll prove my worth as a swordsman when the time comes.

\- That's the spirit. Sirius, what do you think?

\- I have no opinion, boss. - There it is again. The voice. The damned thing rekindles the hatred within Dorian everytime it speaks. - I must see how he would react to the effects of a potion. Have you ever had one before?

\- A potion of healing like, once...- Dorian reluctantly answers.

\- Any side effects? Nausea? Weakness?

\- No.

\- That is good. If your body can handle the mixtures, I can give you great strength. It would enable you to perform great feats of physical power, for a short amount of time.

\- Cool, I guess...I don't really rely on potions.

\- Good!- Augustus intervenes. - I don't want you going through the stock, those things sell for good money. But in an emergency, it can save our lives. So don't reject it outright. Anyhow... - He gets up. - Now that everyone's full, we should go to sleep. We have to be up early in the morning to make the best out of sunlight.

\- He's right. - Mina lifts herself from the ground as well. - I'm sure we'll get to know each other better later. For now, we gotta sleep. Rest well, guys.

\- You too. - Say Sirius and Augustus.

The three of them enter their respective tents, leaving the recruits to do the same. However, as Ella begins to walk towards her tent, Dorian grabs her arm.

\- Ella, I really need to talk to you now.

\- Dorian, please...- She rolls her eyes and sighs. - Not this again.

\- Ella, seriously. I'm worried sick here.

\- Well, don't. You have any idea how tense you were just now? You talked so rudely, there's no way they didn't notice.

\- Are you serious right now? Ella, how in the Nether am I supposed to sleep with that disgusting creature just a few away blocks from me?

\- Dorian! - She scolds him, but soon realizes she is raising her tone too high, and returns to whispering. - Listen, he scares me too, alright? But they trust him, so it's not like he's going to attack you out of nowhere. These people took us in, we need to trust them too. Just calm down and go to sleep.

\- Fine...- Begrudgingly, he gives in. - If shit goes south, then don't tell me I didn't warn you, ok? I'm telling you right now, it's a question of time.

\- Just leave me alone right now, Dorian. - She sighs. - I...I need some rest.

The two of them take their leave. Dorian storms off into his bed, leaving Ella alone to ponder. She sighs once again, and falls onto her soft sack inside her small tent, wondering if he has a point. She is scared as well, she can't lie. It feels off to have one so close. She's heard all manner of tales about it, but never seen it in person.

"I'll get used to it." She thinks. "Dorian's being paranoid. Everything...will be fine."

She falls asleep, hoping to forget this when she gets up in the morning.

Life outside the walls of a settlement sure is something.


	2. Chapter 2

The caravan is moving swiftly across the terrain. Without the worries of travelling through dense vegetation where the risk of being ambushed by stray monsters is quite high, the group pushes on much faster. At this rate, it will not take much longer to reach New Auhert. 

Ella has never rode a horse before leaving Kreig. The speed at which it moves almost feels unnatural, but she's able to control the animal at least enough to safely go on. The sun shines bright in the crystal blue sky, with the occasional white cloud providing a bit of shade. The warm light washes over the vast expanse of green. Truly, it's a great day.

\- It feels great, doesn't it?- Mina trots along her side, smiling. The 3 men of the group are too far ahead to listen. - The freedom of it! It never gets old, believe me.

\- You've been doing this for a while?

\- Sure have. Me and Augustus have been wandering together for two years now.

\- You've known each other for a long time, then.

\- Actually, I didn't get along with him that well at first. But you know, after some time, we put our differences aside, focus on what it's really important.

\- Which is...?

\- Two things: freedom, and money. Hmmm...- The archer raises an eyebrow. - So tell me, Ella. What exactly made you come out here? The former, or the latter?

\- A...a mix of the two, I guess.

\- You don't say. Let me guess: you're a small town girl. You got some talent that goes unused in your little community. You feel like your potential is being wasted. You want to break free from that, so you join some band roaming the kingdom. Is that correct?

\- I mean...- Ella stutters and blushes a bit, realizing how...cliché her motivations are.

\- Haha! Don't sorry. It's not that different from my background. I always liked hunting. I bought my very first bow when I was 7. A kid running around shooting arrows isn't really appreciated in Waltz. I knew I had to get out of that city to be happy.

\- I'm guessing you considered the Legions?

\- Not for a second! I wasn't made for that. Fighting in huge battles, being bossed around by the legionnaries...Augustus and I don't always agree, but at least he respects me. No. This is my call right here. I don't regret my decisions.

\- I...- Ella wonders about her own future in the bussiness of commerce. -...I hope I don't regret it either.

\- You'll have to wait and see. Say...sorry for snooping, I'm just curious. Back in Waltz they had some stereotypes about folks living in small towns...is it true the villagers in Kreig would shun you for your hair?

\- It's not that common. There's the...let's say, old fashioned person here and there, but they're not savages. "Witch" still has a bit of a negative connotation, but not much.

It goes back to the begginings of human civilization, the fear of Magic. It's like a dark instinct that makes humans disgusted by what they cannot comprehend. Ella was born with a green-ish hair color. For some, it is a bad omen, a sign of demonic influence that will corrupt the magician's will and turn them into madmen. Such a belief is widely dismissed nowadays, but it wasn't always like that. Green hair was sure to have someone killed in the early centuries of the kingdom.

\- So, you're from Waltz?- Ella inquires. - That's quite close to Spawn, right? Have you ever been there?

\- Nope. - Mina replies. - Not even in bussiness. We don't usually travel in those parts, the Merchant Guilds supply most of the goods the capital needs. It doesn't leave us much room to make a profit.

\- That's a shame. I wanted to see the Cradle.

\- Meh. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal.

Mina may not be enthusiastic about it, but Ella sure would love to visit Spawn at least once in her life. The capital of the Kingdom of Ondoria is a place of great cultural and historical significance. Among the small, relatively isolated communities living on all corners of Andoria, Spawn is a place of almost mythical legend. It is the fabled First City, the place of Humanity's Rebirth, the seat of political power from which the Dragonborn Dynasty has ruled over the Kingdom of Ondoria since the remants of Man ascended once more. It's almost nonsensical to Ella that Mina dismisses such a place. How can someone have no curiosity whatsoever about what is probably the most important city in all of the Overworld?

\- Ella? - Mina says.

\- Yes?

\- Listen, I wanted to ask you about your friend. Dorian, I mean.

\- What about him?

\- Well, look at him. - She points ahead, to their 3 companions: Sirius and Augustus trot side by side, apparently having a conversation of their own. Dorian, however, keeps his distance from them. - He just seems a little distant, that's all. Some people are like that, and I get it but...Augustus and I were just like that at first too. Tried to keep our distance. And I wish we had stopped that sooner, you know?

\- Dorian likes to get along with people, don't worry about it. It' just that...he's nervous.

\- Nervous? Oh, come on now, Ella. We're all on good terms, remember? You guys don't need to be ashamed about being new. We all gotta start somewhere.

\- No, it's not that, Mina.

\- Well?

-Ugh...can you keep this a secret if I tell you?

\- I'd rather not but, if you think it's best, sure. Is Dorian scared, or something?

\- Have you ever heard about the Massacre at Kreig's Beacon?

Mina's eyes suddenly open in shock.

-N...No.- She stutters. - Massacre? I've never heard about it. What happened?

\- There was a raid. 9 years ago. Wild endermen attacked during the light of day.

\- That's quite unusual.

\- It's what we thought. They never did that before, and never since. They always attack during the dark. Fate had it that way, I guess. It was...it was very bad. Dorian's parents both died.

\- Dear Gods...

\- His dad was killed in battle. His mom bled out after the raid, died from her injuries. We were not that young, about 12. But of course, that was of little comfort. Many people had similar experiences.

\- You lost people too?

\- My dad survived. As for my mom, well, she was never in my life. I don't remember her at all, and dad said she left Krieg not so long after I was born.

\- So he just lived alone, your friend?

\- Dorian stayed with me and my dad. We knew each other our whole lives, and my father knew his parents. He is like family to me. A little before you arrived, my dad passed away. It was then we decided we really needed to leave Kreig too. Then you guys came along.

\- Damn. I'm sorry, Ella, I really had no idea. Tales of raids by wild creatures are all too common, but they don't usually get that bad. There's not even any casualties half the time.

\- It was one of a kind, that attack. No one has any idea what made the endermen behave like that. And the fact it never happened again, it really adds to the whole mistery. It doesn't make sense...

\- Now that you mention it, Ella, I think I should mention. We are...kinda going through some grief too right now. You probably noticed we were short on people. That's why Augustus was so quick to hire you guys. Well, there used to be 4 of us. There was this guy named Markus. We met him just a bit after Augustus and I started the whole caravan.

\- He died?

\- Yeah. We were just arriving at First Dawn. You know the place?

\- It's in Hope Valley. Pretty far away from Kreig's Beacon, yes.

\- Some damned pillagers were near the village looking for trouble, and turned their attention to us. We tried running away, but with arrows firing and no cover, it was a pretty botched escape attempt. Markus faced them head on. Probably thought they were going to kill the villagers if they weren't stopped. I tried shooting at them, Augustus ran back to help, even Sirius killed one but...it just happened so fucking fast. They overwhelmed him, and we couldn't do anything but kill all the ones left.

\- And that was all before you came to Kreig?

\- We've been travelling short on people for a couple of weeks. We were lucky to find you guys, we couldn't come across anyone willing to join. - Mina's expression turns from frustrated, to defeated. - Travelling with small numbers is not adviced, so of course we had to get more people in. It's just that Markus was really close to us.

\- I understand. And I'm sorry for your loss, Mina.

\- Thanks. But, wait a minute...about Dorian, right? Why is he so nervous? 

\- Well...- The sorceress glances up towards Sirius. Though he's facing ahead and she cannot see his front, the sight of him from last night is still present in her mind. His tall, slender, dark frame is all but frightening. The way his mouth nearly rips his skull is nearly uncanny, and his eyes...his eyes are terrifying.

\- What!? No, Ella, don't tell me you're affraid of Sirius.

\- I know it's stupid. - She admits, embarassingly. - We've just never seen one before.

\- A civilized enderman, you mean?

\- Yes. It's just so strange. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it but to feel uneasy.

Everyone heard tales about it. It's been established for quite a few decades now. Tales of enderman that speak, think and act just like humans are circulating all across the kingdom. It's a relatively small number of them, though, and most are only seen around the large population centers of Ondoria. Most people outside of cities like Spawn or Waltz have only heard the rumours, and not laid eyes upon said beings themselves. To actually see one in person is still out of the ordinary for many people.

\- I understand. - Mina replies. - It's kinda weird to think about it. I've seen a fair share of them on Waltz so, it didn't really blow me away, but being next to Sirius all the time was...I don't know. Stressing.

\- But it's not like he's...dangerous or anything, right?

\- No! No, not at all! I got used to him in due time, and I felt stupid being affraid at first. Sirius is a really good guy, actually: he's helpful, he listens to me and he respects me and Augustus. We wouldn't have him with us if he was some kind of raging beast.

\- Alright then. So, where did you meet him?

\- Hmmm. Well, we found him out there on the roads. He just sort of, stayed with us.

\- He was living in the wild? But I thought he was a civilized enderman.

\- Listen, it's...it's complicated with endermen, ok? The matter is, we trust Sirius, and you guys gotta trust him too. He's the one making the potions that will heal your body if you're ever close to dying. We're all a team here. Say, why don't you talk to him? Get familiar with the guy.

\- I...

\- Stop. - The ominous disembodied voice whispers in Ella's head, as the caravan comes to a halt. It is Sirius. - I hear something.

\- What do you mean? - Augustus questions.

\- Screaming. It comes from over there. - He points in the direction of some nearby hills.

When they keep quiet and listen carefully, it becomes apparent: a distressed voice comes from there. The group leaves the path and wanders closer to the hills, only to see it: what appears to be a couple of zombies, under the protection of overhanging stone and dirt on the side of the tallest of them, about a hundred blocks away.

\- Unholy creatures! - A distinct voice can now be heard off in the distance. - To the Nether with you lot!

\- Zombies are attacking someone, it seems. - Dorian remarks, reaching for his sword. - We should probably lend a hand. I'll help them...

\- No need. - Sirius takes the initiative, and teleports away, leaving behind his horse, as well as a faint trail of purple partiles. His figure is quick to reappear next to the zombies. Even from a distance, it is easy to see the enderman snapping the necks of both undead creatures without much effort.

The quickness with which he disposed of the zombies leaves Dorian baffled, and frustrated.

Soon enough, Sirius walks back towards the caravan, accompanied by a wandering trader leading two llamas.

\- Greetings, folks! - He salutes the band in a cheerful tone. - Sure was nice of you to stop by. I don't think I could've survived much longer.

\- It's daytime. - Mina remarks. - How did you get yourself stuck in that situation?

\- Quite an embarassing story, really. It's a hot day, and I spotted a nice little pond for my llamas to drink at. I headed into the shade to wait for them to finish, and out of the blue, those monsters appear! I can't believe I didn't see them at first. They trapped me against the hill, and I could only keep them at bay with a lit torch.

\- Now that is some unfortunate luck. - Augustus laughs. - You weren't trapped for long, right?

-Nah, just some brief, although infernal minutes. Your friend here came just in time. - He turns his attention to Sirius, and pulls out an emerald. - I think you saved my life back there, friend. So, here: a token of appreciation.

\- It really isn't necessary.- The brewer says.

\- Please, I insist! It's the least I can do.

Hesitantly, Sirius takes the green gem from the trader's hands.

\- Now, I'm sure you must get going on your way, and so do I. You came from where, exactly?

\- West. We're heading to New Auhert.

\- Then I advice you to be very careful out here in the plains. I came from New Auhert, and just a few hours ago, I spotted a pillager patrol near the road. They didn't see me, but with a bigger group like yours, I doubt they'll miss you.

\- Pillagers, huh? Just our luck. - Augustus scoffs. - Thanks for the warning. Safe travels.

\- And to you as well.

The Wandering trader leads his llamas west, and much like him, the group returns to a steady pace and continue on their way. They keep the trader's words in consideration, making sure not to let their guard down as they go. However, they sight no pillagers on the road, nor any clear evidence indicating their presence, and arrive at New Auhert without any trouble.

The middle sized fishing town used to be a quiet place during the War. Battles were being raged between the fleet of the Kingdom of Ondoria and the separatists out at sea, yet the town saw very little action. Now that the Alghatian League stands as a free nation just beyond the ocean, profitable trade routes have risen, and New Auhert stands in the perfect place to take advantage of them: on the tip of a small peninsula, this now busy port town is the closest settlement to the neighboring nation. The streets are said to be alive with activity, with no shortage of rich merchants selling all sorts of products, not to mention the multitude of services established after the new influx of wealth reached the town, like gambling houses, dens, brothels and markets.

Outside the city's small, yet decently maintained walls, there's an area paved with cobblestone and surrounded by a fence that keeps any monsters out. After having the escorted horses delivered to a stable near the city's entrance, where they were instructed to bring them, and also taking the chance to rent a space for their donkeys to stay and be treated, this is where the caravan heads, passing through the large wooden gate to claim a spot somewhere. Most towns this size have an area like this: it serves as a market exclusively for travelling merchants from out of town. It can get a bit chaotic at times, but that is its intended purpose: to allow for the wealth associated with trade to flow into the city without having the wanderers cause any ruckus within the walls themselves. Due to the nature of this market, it's the place where one can expect to find the most exotic or uncommon of wares.

\- The place is very much alive, it seems. - Dorian remarks, noting that they are most certainly not alone: within this market there are all sorts of makeshift shops already established. From the looks of it, most of these seem to be selling luxury goods and amenities like pottery, paintings, tapestry and other such decorations.

\- Not much competition, though. - Augustus replies. - Refined stuff, is what these people are selling. They appeal to another type of costumer. It won't be much trouble for us.

The bread and butter of Augustus' trade is gear and equipment of pragmatical use. It's a whole different animal, and because they won't have to compete for costumers with these other bussinessmen and women, tensions should be low, allowing all of them to focus on their job.

Though they arrived before the sun had set, setting up shop takes the rest of their day. After locating a free spot where they can stay, they put a wooden counter facing the main trail through which people pass when coming into the market. Some of the wares already available for sale are put on display on a couple of stands behind the counter: these are the most appealing, like potions, weapons, travel rations and maps: the sort of thing the adventuring types, their primary costumer base, are always eager to buy. Now that they are no longer on the road, the team can set up more permanent, better accomodations for themselves, and as such, after the items are in place for when bussiness begins tomorrow morning, they dedicate themselves to building their individual tiny huts for the night. Personal space is scarce when you're a nomad, after all, so you must take advantage of it when you can.

When Ella finishes her own little structure of wood that's just big enough to put a bed and a chest in it, she notices how the enderman makes use of his section of the camp: his hut is taller, as one would expect, and instead of a proper bed, he lays several layers of white wool carpets to serve as one. Ella sees how he places his brewing stand on top of a cobblestone block just outside, and then constructs a little roof out of wooden slabs over it, presumably to protect it from possible rain or the heat of intense sunlight. And then, he places a couple of blocks of soul sand beside it, in which he plants what she can only assume to be Nether wart.

She turns her gaze away for a moment, to the rest of her companions. Mina, Augustus and Dorian all have similar structures in place: simple, compact and efficient. The fact she gave them no mind while they were taking care of their quarters makes Ella feel a bit ashamed for paying such close attention to Sirius. Her curiosity just got the best of her, really. Perhaps it is time to follow Mina's word and relate to him.

\- Excuse me. Sirius? - Akwardly, she approaches the brewer while he finishes setting up his work site.

\- Ella. - He turns his head over his left shoulder, while his calm disembodied voice echoes in her head. - Can I help you?

\- No. I just...- She stutters. - I thought it was really impressive, how you killed those zombies.

\- You think? It was really nothing special.

\- Well, I thought it was.

\- Then, I assume you have seen little battle, correct?

\- Not exactly a fighter, but, you know, I can hold up a sword.

\- But have you ever fought? In a real fight?

\- Well...no.

\- Zombies are simple minded. Their instincts are simplistic, their coordination lackluster. - The alchemist resumes his work while he talks, grabbing glass bottles of water and carefully putting them in place in the brewing stand. - I am no fighter myself, but in short numbers, zombies pose little danger.

\- I always thought they were scary. Scarier then skeletons, even.

\- You'll find skeletons to be more troublesome, I assure you.

\- Oh...

\- Ella, I sense something is off. - Once Sirius is done with his work, he turns back to the enchantress. - Are you alright? You seem uneasy.

\- What? No, of course I'm alright.

\- Ella...- Sirius lifts an eyebrow in disbelief. - I am not one to take things the wrong way. I believe I already know what it is that troubles you. Go ahead now, and be honest with me. You'll find that our problems are solved much quicker that way.

\- I'm...I'm sorry. - She lowers her head in shame. - I don't want things to be akward between us, I really don't. There's just some part of me that's...affraid, I guess.

\- I see. - The enderman exhales deeply, in a way that appears to be a sigh. - I don't want to have any tensions either. We all travel together, do our job and get along. And if you wanted to talk to me, you're not genuinely scared that I might be dangerous. But that's not the problem, is it?

\- No. I, I understand that. It's just...

\- That you cannot help it. You cannot tell why, you cannot find the right words for it, but you feel it. Some sense of danger. Quite unclear, ambiguous. Irrational, but it doesn't matter. It won't go away.

\- Well, yes! But how do you know that?

\- It's not a one sided feeling, believe it or not. The human body used to be quite stressing to look at for me too. It felt...unnatural, like something was off.

\- But, you don't feel that anymore?

\- I don't. I got used to the human form. With time, I think you'll find you can do the same.

-Th...Thanks for understanding, Sirius.

\- It's alright. Now, there is something I wanted to ask you.

\- Oh?

\- You're an enchantress, and there's a library here in New Auhert. - He gestures towards the city. - If you're planning on using it and it's alright with you, I would like to see you enchant something. Would that be ok?

\- Yes! I mean, sure, you can come with me tomorrow. I'm sure Augustus will have something in mind for me.

\- Very well.

\- Hey, guys. - Mina calls out. The two of them turn around to see that, in the middle of the camp, a fire has been lit, and she, Augusts and Dorian are preparing dinner in it. - Come on now, come choose your meat. There's plenty of options.

Ella and Sirius are quick to join. Holding a conversation over a fire while sharing a meal is a cherished moment, not just to the group, but to all people across Ondoria and beyond that travel together wandering the world: it strengthens bonds between people, makes light of hardship and provides solace in times of need. Perhaps if Ella shares this moment time and time again with her new companions, she can stop being the "new recruit", and become just another part of the team.

While Augustus tells tales of the foreign nation across the Sea of Candor, the witch focuses her eyes on the enderman once again. His tall, slender body still looks uncanny. His gaping mouth, ofuscated when closed, still feels disturbing.

His eyes...his eyes are not so terrifying after all.


End file.
